Stuck Together
by xMelitheKonekox
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have always hated each other. One day, when they were usually fighting, unexpectedly the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key stuck together. Now, Ikuto and Amu have to be stuck together for a while. But what if they fall in love in the process? AMUTO
1. Prolouge

**Aya: **OMG!! I'm allowed to have some time on the computer!! YAY!! and PLZ DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR STARTING ANOTHER STORY!! it's because, my other stories, since they are somewhere in the middle chapters, I prefer the chapters to be long. And since my punishment is that I can't stay on the computer for too long, and to write long chapters take me a while..so I'm sorry. (this punishment won't last forever…don't worry)but since it's the first chapter of this story, I actually can kind of make this a little shorter than my regular ones.

**Ikuto: **Wow. That is like, the lamest excuse. Ever.

**Aya: **(death glare at Ikuto) Do you want me to go Shion mode on you??

**Ikuto: NOOO!!**

**Aya: **lol, okay. enjoy! and I do not own Shugo Chara or it's fellow characters!!

**Stuck Together: Chapter 1**

**Setting: Amu and Ikuto are in the same school. I am explaining this so there won't be any confusion.**

**Amu's POV**

The alarm clock made a loud beeping noise the second it was 8:00 A.M. I groaned and slammed my hand against the "off" button. I sighed and sat up. I stretched and yawned. I looked lazily at the clock.

OH NO!!!

"I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" I shrieked, and immediately pulled on my uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. I groaned and fixed her hair and quickly pulled up the "X" clip on my pink bubble gum hair and fixed the hem on my skirt. (the uniform is the same from the anime. Same uniform from Ikuto's school. utau's uniform is like Amu's)

Finally, I was ready. I ran downstairs with my bag in my hands. "Oh, honey, your late," My mom, Midori called. I groaned. "I know that mom!" I shrieked, and then stuffed toast into my mouth and hungrily chewed it. I shut the door and ran out into the morning air.

My eyes widened when I saw the guy that I despised, that happens to live near me and goes to the same school as me.

And his name was, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Yes, THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

His midnight blue hair glistened as he turned to me. Ah, he had that stupid smirk plastered on his face again. He waved to me, with the dumpty key dangling from his wrist. I, too, had the humpty lock in my palm. "What the hell Ikuto, you were supposed to give me that recording last night," I groaned. Yes, I loved that show. And apparently he had broken his promise. His smirk immediately fell into a frown. "Oh, I came her all this way to walk you to school and this is how you treat me?! Well, you FORGOT to give me the notes from school!" Ikuto snapped back. Oh?! Well, if he gave me the recording I would've GAVE him it!

I glared at him. "Well, it's not MY fault your such an idiot!" I shot through her teeth. "You're the one who's the idiot here!" Ikuto hissed. We continued fighting like that, over stupid things. This was usually happening every morning. We seemed to disagree on everything. Ugh, he was wearing me out! He's so stupid!

Miki, Ran, Suu, Dia, and Yoru were desperately trying to make us stop, but I kept on fighting with Ikuto. I felt a little sorry for them, but this was the perverted idiotic cat I was talking with. It was pretty hard to deal with him.

Then, all of a sudden, the dumpty key and lock glowed. "What the-" I whispered, and all of a sudden, the dumpty lock and key reached forward to each other on their own.

"W-what is happening.." Ikuto whispered, and the chains tightened around our wrists like bracelets. "What is this?!? Are they trying to trick us or something?!" I groaned, but to my greatest surprise and fear, something unexpected happened.

Oh, and it was VERY unexpected.

The humpty lock and dumpty key were slammed shut together on the back side, causing our bracelets to attach to each other. "WHAT THE HECK?!?! L-LEMME TRY TO TAKE THIS OFF!" I shrieked in immediate panic, and desperately tried to rip it off the dumpty key. But, it didn't work! It was like it was a part of it! "How come the key and lock are acting like this!? I'm sure this has never happened before…but…I guess…we'll have to live through it at school…" Ikuto whispered.

I groaned and sighed, my cheeks were probably flustered red right now. We'd have to be stuck together for the whole day? Or even LONGER?!!? This was so going to cause trouble!

"Um.."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, IKUTO!?" I snapped.

"…..It would look awkward if the students saw us with a chain on our wrists, right? Like we've been arrested." Ikuto suddenly suggested.

"Hm…I suppose that'll be werid.." Yes, it would be. Our reputations would be shot at first, and everyone would spread rumors.

"So…shouldn't we hold hands?"

I froze and my cheeks deepened in it's blush. I pulled away, but the dumpty key and lock held me back. "W-what?!!? Are you serious?!" I screamed. No, this cannot be happening to me!

Ikuto sighed. "I know, rumors will start, but, it does seem like the only loophole without suspicion," Ikuto explained.

I sighed, still blushing. Aw man, I definitely had no choice. "F-fine, then. I guess I have no choice.." I whispered. I didn't move my hand for a while, so Ikuto decided to take the initiative and suddenly grabbed my hand as we approached school. I blushed deeper and had no other choice but to grip his hand too.

His hands were warm and soft…it felt amazingly comfortable. I blushed even deeper at the thought.

To meet my fears, people were actually staring. They were whispering things to each other. I bet it was gossip.

I sighed as we approached class. Oh nooo! Ikuto's sister was coming with a smile on her face when she saw Ikuto, but that smile suddenly fell as her eyes were on our hands. I've always knew that she had a crush on Ikuto, which was totally gross, since they were blood related. I wonder why she always came to school early, but that was probably because Ikuto is always kind of late like me. But, strange enough, Ikuto didn't seem to know.

But, Utau, when she's mad, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hi Ikuuto!! I was getting worried, you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't wake you up..so I was started to regret that," Utau whispered, using her ever-so-fake-cute voice. (Don't get me wrong, I love Utau! I just needed someone for..something) Ikuto sighed and patted her in the head.

"It's alright," and Utau blushed and giggled. Then, she turned to me, a serious look on her face. And she was slightly glaring at me. "Um..why are you guys holding hands?" She whispered softly. I had a feeling she was struggling to be polite.

"It's a long story, Utau," Ikuto insisted. Utau sighed and looked at me, and smiled an obviously fake smile. "Well, I hope you guys have a good day!" She called, and ran to her class.

I grunted in disgust. "Hey, Amu, could it be that you don't like Utau?" Ikuto asked, confused. I looked at him as if he was dumb. I sighed and didn't answer, but said, "Ikuto, you really need to wake up." He stared at me in a strange way, and then we walked to class, and we had to sit next to each other. I inwardly groaned at the people whispering something, definitely about us.

"Oh..are those two together?"

" I don't know..but they look really good together!"  
"….I can't believe she's acting like that with Ikuto, the hottest guy in school!! She has to pay.." Oh shoot. A girl was pretty much creating a hate group. I hope they don't beat me up after school…

I looked at Ikuto, and it looked like he thought it was nothing. What was wrong with him!?! He, actually, looked perfectly normal. And here I am, my face flushed, our hands entwined, and me in a nervous state.

There was something definitely wrong with him.

**Ikuto's POV**

I haven't been this nervous in my life. I kept my face cool and calm, but Amu pretty much didn't seem to have a good job. While she was looking away, I took a quick glance of her. Her face was blushing madly, her lips pursed, and her eyes were looking irritated. Her hair was falling slightly on her face, but she didn't take notice. Her bubble gum pink hair reached up to her shoulders.

I got to admit, for an annoying, stubborn, dimwitted girl, she was pretty cute.

**Amu's POV**

I gulped hard when the teacher came in. Nikaido-sensei was shuffling his paper, while he was staring weirdly at us. He looked like he was about to say something about us.

I felt awkward when Utau was sitting on the far corner, glaring daggers at me. Plus, the threatening glare of the girls that like Ikuto were making me far more nervous. And the stare that our teacher gave us. _Oh_, boy.

Oh, how convenient. I happen to be stuck together with the guy that I simply despise and hate the most, and even doing so, the girls at the school will seem to hate me. This wasn't going to be pretty.

It seems that, again, I'd be stuck together with this idiot. For today? Or even _longe_r, I suppose?!

This was obviously, going to be my _worst day ever_.

This was definitely going to be a _long_ day.

**Aya: Okay, sorry there wasn't much Amuto, but I promise that I'd put more in the next chapter. I hope I didn't anger any body. Please tell me what you think. This story is most likely going to be 6 or 7 chapters, or at the most, 10. I hope you like it! **

**Amu: So yeah…please rate and review! and enjoy!**

**Ikuto: AND DON'T WORRY! WHEN SHE HAS THE TIME, SHE'LL UPDATE HER OTHER STORIES! (which is probably going to be any time soon)**


	2. The First Day

**Aya: Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews!! (blushes) IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT..OH YEAH! AND BEFORE I FORGET, PLEASE READ Soccerluver04's STORIES!! THEY ARE AWESOME! They haven't recieved much reviews lately..and i think she deserves a lot more reviews! SO SEARCH HER NAME AND FIND HER STORIES! OH, AND THE LINK TO HER PROFILE IS IN MY PROFILE! PLZ READ HER STORIES!  
**

**Amu: You better do a better job this time.**

**Aya: ….**

**Ikuto: DO IT LONGER!!**

**Aya: (cries) I'm sorry…**

**Ikuto: (raises eyebrow but comforts)**

**Aya: (eyes glint) IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: Y-yes?!**

**Aya: Disclaimer. Now.**

**Ikuto: Fine. Aya does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Oh, and P.S., the last chapter was actually a prologue, so I didn't really do the setting. Sorry for those who were confused. Anyways, in this chapter I'll put more background of them and more description.**

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

Tokyo, Japan. The blossoms on the sakura blossom trees flew gracefully onto the ground. Right beside the famous blossom trees, was a large high school. There were letters imprinted in gold on the main building. It shone against the sunlight, and the words sparkled as it read, "Seiyo High School."

It was like any other school. Except, one day, there was a spunky bubble gum pink haired teenager, tall and had a slender body. She walked nervously onto the side walk, her face red and flustered. Her eyes were a shimmering golden honey. There was a guy next to her, his face cool and calm. He had ruffled, messy midnight blue hair and midnight blue, piercing eyes. His body was slender, yet muscular. His walk was graceful, precise, and no hesitation was in his walk, unlike the girl next to him.

He was completely gorgeous.

She was quite attractive, and cute.

And, their fingers were entwined within each other.

They were the most unlikely pair in the whole school to even _hold hands_ with each other.

**(that's the end of the REAL introduction.)**

**Present, Amu's POV **

_Oh no. _Nikaido-sensei had crazy flaming orange hair and his spectacles were crooked. He was wearing a brown coat and had a green tie inside of it. He was shuffling his papers and looking suspiciously at me and Ikuto.

"Tsukiyoni-san, Himamori-san!" Nikaido called, his voice goofy and light, but his eyes were serious. I glared at him severely.

"It's Hinamori-san, not Himamori-san!"

"It's Tsukiyomi-san, not Tsukiyoni-san!"

I shouted furiously at the teacher, but I was expected only my voice. But then I realized Ikuto had spoken the same time as me, so I whipped my head towards him and glared at him, while he glared back.

"Ah, so you two are active again today," Nikaido sighed. Me and Ikuto both put our attention back on Nikaido, now putting our glares back towards him.

"Now, back to what I was saying. Why are you two sitting next to each other? Aren't you guys seated not next to each other?" Nikaido-sensei asked. I gulped hard again, and my brain was smoking. What would I say? What would be a good excuse?

Unexpectedly, I heard Ikuto's voice talk in reply to him. "I seemed to forget my textbook today, so I decided to ask Amu to share with hers." My eyes widened, that was a pretty good excuse. (A/N: Their desks are connected to each other.)

Ikuto winked at me and I blushed a little, but I nodded in agreement. Nikaido stared at us for a little bit, and I waited anxiously for his answer. Nikaido sighed. "I suppose, that you two can sit next to each other, but Tsukiyoni-san, please don't let this happen again," Nikaido warned us. I sighed in relief. "Thank you, sensei. And yet for the millionth time, it's Tsukiyomi-san," Ikuto said sternly. Nikaido laughed and scratched his head, and started class.

Even though I sighed in relief, I could still feel those painful glares behind my back. Oh, the torture. Class was painful enough. Then, we both had to go to our lockers after class. I stomped in my direction but I felt a painful stretch between our hands. "Ow!" We both said at the same time. We turned and glared at each other. "My locker is _this _way," I snapped. "Mine is _this_ way," Ikuto snapped back, turning to the opposite direction.

I sighed in frustration. "Let's be mature about this," Ikuto sighed. "We go to my locker first and then we go to yours. Deal?"

I gritted my teeth. "Fine…" I whispered.

After putting back our books, it was time for P.E.

"Ikuto, Amu! You two are partners for today!" The teacher called. We sighed and we glared at each other. "Oh, and by the way, the Amuto pair?" (A/N: LOL!) the teacher called. I glared harder at him. "What?" We asked. "Please get the basketballs in the shed." We sighed and nodded. "Oh, and you have to change."

Our eyes widened; but we couldn't refuse.

We arrived at the cottage. "Um…"

My face was totally red right now, the shed was dark. "I-I-I c-can't b-believe w-we have to do this…"  
"Thinking perverted thoughts, Amu?" Ikuto whispered, a smirk in his voice.

My teeth clenched. "N-no! A-anyways,t-turn around. I use my right hand, you use your left," I instructed.

Then, I uneasily unbuttoned my buttons and my shirt fell to the floor. I gulped hard. This was so awkward. I blushed more when I heard his clothes falling on the floor. I took off everything except my bra now, so I put on my gym shorts (you know, the bottoms that look like underwear except their red, the usual in Japanese animes) and I had trouble pulling my shirt over my head.

"Ow!" Ikuto whispered. "D-deal with it!" I snapped. Then, I finally got it over my head. Then, we turned to each other. "Okay, so-lets get the-" I stopped, the box fell over my head.

"A-aah!" I shrieked.

My eyes were closed shut, and it seemed like I was on top of something soft.

I slowly opened my eyes and my eyes widened. I started blushing madly.

I was in an awkward position with Ikuto, my hands on either side of his head, my face less than an inch from his, my legs spread apart over his body.

To my surprise, there was a tint of pink in his cheeks. "U-um.." I whispered. Ikuto smirked. Shit.

"Aggressive, now, aren't we.." He purred. His cat ears popped up.

His hand slid down my waist. What was he doing?! My face was redder than ever. "I-Ikuto, what are you-" I stopped.

The door slid open, revealing Tadase, wide eyed and shocked. Then, his face turned red. "I-I'M SORRY!" He squealed, and shut the door.

"NO! T-tadase-" I failed to call him. I frowned and closed my eyes. I really had done it this time.

"Let's get out of here!" I shrieked. Ikuto said nothing, but he got up and slid his arm around my waist. I blushed. "L-let go…" I whispered.

I blushed more when I felt his breath on my ear. "It's the only way we'd live through P.E."

Then, we got the supplies and headed down the stairs to go outside.

We were up this time. I gulped hard. I stared worriedly at Ikuto. He winked at me and smirked. "Just follow my moves," He whispered, and he sped to the middle of the court. "A-ah!" I squealed, and he stole the basketball from the opposing team.

I narrowed my eyes and I was still blushing. This was so embarrassing! I was like being dragged my him! I decided to try to take action; even though I wasn't that good at basketball-I wouldn't let him embarrass me like this!  
I stopped him by sliding my leg against the painful jerk of his pull, and he looked at me, slightly irritated. "What are you doing!?" He snapped. My eyes narrowed and I smirked. I pulled in front of him and got my act together, and I grabbed the basketball he was holding. "L-lift me!" I instructed. This was going to be embarrassing, but I needed to do this. He looked confused for a second, but realized, and then lifted me up quickly.

I gritted my teeth and put all my force into it and slammed the basketball into the basket.

We were done. I panted when I got lifted. I stared worriedly at the P.E. class. They seemed speechless.

Then, they clapped their hands and cheered loudly. I smiled. "Guess we work good together," He whispered. My smile turned into a frown and I glared at him. Whoops. I felt the painful glares behind my back then. I glanced at them; girls were whispering to each other while severely glaring at me.

When school was over, I had a load of problems do deal with.

"How are we going to tell this to our parents?!" I shrieked. Ikuto sighed in annoyance. "Shut up, will you? My parents are not even here right now so I don't have to deal with it. I'm trying to think about how to deal with Utau," He snapped.

I sighed. Utau would be a bigger problem. Then, I took out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number. "This is no time to be calling-"

"SHUT UP, IKUTO! I'm calling my mom," I snapped. That shut him up.

It turned out to be her voicemail. "This is Hinamori Midori-san. I am on vacation for one week for my family and Ami. If Amu is receiving this call, watch over the house. Sorry we couldn't bring you."

My eyes widened; it was perfect, but I felt mad for them for not taking me. I would've avoided being stuck with this bastard!

I shut my cell phone and my hair went into my eyes as I looked down. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly.

"My parents are on vacation.." I growled. "V-vacation?!" He whispered. "I-it seems p-perfect but…." I paused and looked up to him, a tear forming in my eye. My cheeks were completely red. "Y-You'll have to stay at my house!" I shrieked.

Ikuto stopped for a moment, and then he sighed. "Now I have to stay with Amu? Perfect. Anyways, I have to deal with Utau.."

Then, we started to walk home together. I was looking down, clearly embarrassed.

"Utau?" I heard his voice. I'm sure he was talking on the cell phone.

He paused. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, I'll be away from home for about…a while."

Yes, we didn't know how long we'd be stuck like this. Unfortunately.

"D-don't be like that. Just please understand this."

I sighed. I doubted this would work.

He paused for a while. "You're ranting. Ok, I'm going. Don't do anything rash. And don't get too worried or I won't be very happy with you when I come back." He threatened.

I finally looked up, hoping this would work. I bet my face was still red.

He paused for a short moment. "Yes you'll see me at school. Don't ask any questions there. You know what'll happen if you do. Ok. Bye."

He hung up.

I looked at him, dumbfounded. "Wow."

He smirked and put his hands in his pockets coolly. "Yes, it's quite easy to deal with Utau."

I was speechless for a moment. We were silent since then. I analyzed the area for a little bit. The cement below me was going past me now, I was moving forward slowly. The sky was a blended mix of pink and orange, a hue of a sunset. The moon has now rose halfway up the sky, the sun slowly going down. Few stars started appearing in the sky. I sighed as we reached my home.

His eyes widened for half a second. "Hm. Impressive," He noted. I snorted. "Shut up." I spat coldly. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. Everything was the same as this morning- a little messy. I saw the kitchen counter in front of me, and the chairs were arranged a little sloppily. I saw a note on the counter. I grabbed it and read it, and it said about their trip. I sighed and put it down.

"What was that?"  
"About the trip."

We got settled in my room and started working on homework. I glanced awkwardly at him from time to time-it was a little strange. I was probably blushing. Only us. Only the two of us alone in the house for the night. Surprisingly he never asked for answers. It didn't take too long until we were done with homework.

I sighed. I was so tired. I looked at him-he looked tired, too. Shoot. I looked at the clock-shoot. It was time.. for..

A shower.

"Um…Ikuto?" I whispered.

He looked at me curiously. "What?" He asked. "I..um…need to..shower.." I whispered nervously, my face as red as a tomato. His eyes widened he blinked. "Well…I guess then we have to go in together-"

I groaned and whacked him in the head. "YOU PERVERT!" I shrieked.

"There's no r-reason t-to do that…..it's the only way.." He whispered, clutching his head and wincing. I winced, blushing more and I sighed. "I-I guess it can't be helped," I scoffed, and pulled him to the bathroom.

I turned on the lights and I turned around. "T-turn around," I stuttered. I heard him sigh in disappointment. "PERVERT!" I shrieked.

"But I didn't do anythi-"

"JUST SHUT IT!"

He was silent. I blushed as my clothes fell to the floor and I heard his. We both had nothing on. I was blushing madly. Why did this have to happen?!?!

The bathtub was now filled with water. "Um….l-lets g-go in…don't look until the water fully covered up to our shoulders!" I warned quickly. "Okay," He whispered silently. That was unexpected. I sighed and we got into the water slowly. I was glad I put the shampoo in the water-the bath was filled with bubbles so he couldn't see.

I gulped, I felt his legs onto my legs. My bath wasn't big enough. I was blushing madly as I buried myself in my legs, the bath water to my chin. I was stubbornly looking the other way. This was so embarrassing. Ikuto looked the other way. I gulped harder and I took my hand out of the bath and grabbed the shampoo. I took a deep breath shoved it to him. He glared at me. "Why are you giving this to me?!" He snapped. I sighed and pointed to my hair. I blushed.

"It'll be trouble if I try to do this with one hand. So….c-can you..h-help me…" I stuttered at the end. I can't believe I had to resort to this! His eyes widened, and then he smirked.

"Oh, wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" I whispered. He laughed. "Okay. Put your back towards me. Lean a little towards me," He instructed. I sighed, still blushing madly. My back was against his chest. I gasped a little and I blushed more as his hands wove through my hair, my hand following with him. His hands were delicate and careful, and I blushed more at the thought. We were naked! Together! Alone! Why didn't he feel affected at all!? I ranted to myself in my mind, my face steaming.

Ikuto sighed. "Done. I'll rinse it." He took a look at my face. My blush increased. "Thinking perverted again?" My eyes narrowed and made a defensive look. "N-no!" I shrieked. Then, I felt the hot water pour over my head. His hand combed through my head thoroughly, and then he was done. I blushed. "T-thank you.." Then, I gasped. His hand took a strand of my hair and he sniffed it. "I-Ikuto..w-what are you doing?!" I whispered. My heart was racing against my chest. His lips slid across my neck and his arms wove around my neck, and his grip tightened against me.

"I-Ikuto!" I gasped. "Amu…I.." He whispered into my ear.

I gulped and my blush increased, my heart was racing faster and faster.

What was he going to say?!

"I…can't believe you fell for that!" Ikuto then exploded in laughter. My eyes fell and I was so angry. My eyes narrowed at him and I put all force into my foot, and kicked his face as hard as I can. "STUPID!" I shrieked.

Ikuto winced, but was still smirking. "Okay, it's your turn," He sighed. My blush deepened. He turned his back. I turned around and put the shampoo on my hands.

Slowly, I started combing his soft hair with my hands. My eyes lowered and I blushed. His hair was soft…like a real cat. It felt so comfortable. I did that for a while. "Done," I said after a while. Then, I poured the water over his head. Then, we turned to each other. I blushed-he looked gorgeous when he was wet.

**Wait, what was with that thought just now?!**

I must be going crazy. Maybe my mind was malfunctioning. I shook my head in frustration. No, no, no, no, I can't think that!

Then, we washed ourselves, back against each other as we put soap on.

Then, when we were done, we got out right away, dried ourselves, and put our clothes on with the best effort we could.

I sighed as we approached my room. He was silent. I looked at the time. "Ikuto, we should sleep now," I noted. He sighed. "But…." He began. "Don't we have to sleep in the same bed?" He asked normally. I gasped in anger. How DARE he ask it so normally! I glared at him and shrieked, "WHY WOULD WE?!"

Ikuto sighed and pointed to our wrists and touched the humpty lock and dumpty key, which glittered in the moonlight. "We're stuck together." He pointed out simply. I groaned, but said nothing. "Fine…" I whispered.

We brushed our teeth.

Then, we slowly went into bed. "Sleep on that side only! Don't get close to me!" I yelled. He sighed and yawned. "Right, right."

Then, we turned off the lights.

"Night."

"N-night.." I responded reluctantly.

I fell asleep quickly.

My eyes twitched, but they were still closed. Wow, I had a very strange dream, that Ikuto and I were stuck together! But, I felt something on top of , I yawned and opened my eyes.

My eyes widened.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Th-that wasn't a dream!

I blushed madly as I saw Ikuto's face less than centimeters from mine. His piercing dark midnight blue eyes were endless and they were staring intently and seriously on mine. His eyebrows were normally set, his face was serious. His lips were slightly parted as I felt his sweet breath upon my face. His hands were on either side of my face, and his feet were on either sides of my knees.

My face deepened in it's blush.

He sighed. "I thought you'd never wake up," He whispered.

I gasped and quickly looked at our hands.

My surprise suddenly turned into anger.

…….

…….

…….

…….

…….

"…….."

"WE'RE STILL STUCK TOGETHER?!??!"

**Aya: AAAhahahah! Day two shall come!**

**Amu: HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Ikuto: YAY!**

**Aya: shaddup Amu. your real lucky. LOL jk. but I do really mean the lucky part. **

**ok..anyways…**

**Amu: 5 or maybe 10 reviews till update! please rate and review! she'll update soon! Aya: I'm fairly excited to write the next chapter…**

**Ikuto: But it all depends on you ppl's reviews.**

**Yaya: SO YEAH! RATE AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	3. The Second Day

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update!! I'M SO SORRY! I can't believe I actually didn't update for 2 weeks now. Wow. . So sooo sooooo sorry. I was sort of busy; this week I had to attend a lot of events because of my sister's graduation and other events before and after that. And I occasionally had to go somewhere sometimes. Anyways, I hope you'll be satisfied with this chapter! SECOND DAY HERE WE COME!**

**P.S: To all those people who think it's impossible to take off your clothes while having your hands linked with someone; you guys DO NOT have to care about such a little problem. This is ****FANFICTION**** based on ****ANIME****. It doesn't HAVE to make sense! This is ****NOT ****based on real life! So guys, just back off with the problem for a while! Does it really matter that much?!**

**Ahem-done with my rant. I hope I didn't lose any fans because of that. I personally just want you guys to enjoy this story than worry about how it makes sense at all. I write stories for fun and for a beloved habit of mine. It means a lot if you guys enjoy it, too. Anyways…enjoy! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 3: The Second Day**

Ikuto stared wide at me, slightly wincing at my yell. Then his lips barely moved, and these were the words I can manage to hear. "Yes, we're still stuck together."

My eyes were wide-my mouth agape; at the person before me. I felt him twitch when I spazzed a little. "WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME!?!?" I demanded, my voice up to full volume. He winced at the volume of my voice, which pretty much triggered my proud grin.

"You kept on rolling around, so when I woke up I was like this. So I had no other way to wake you up." Ikuto stated, and before I could protest in anger, he ignorantly added,

"Oh, and you kept me awake all night, with your snoring."

I gasped at the insult, and then my eyebrows slanted and I clenched my teeth. Ikuto seemed to notice this-but his mouth turned up into the form that I most hated in the world.

Of course; his infamous smirk.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID CAT! YOU STUPID…URGH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and pushed him off of me (well, I can't; really, since I'd be pushed off as well, so I just softly pushed him off.)

He sighed and got up with me. I stretched and yawned. "I guess you ran out of names for me, Amu," He teased. I sighed and pretended like he didn't say anything.

"WE GOTTA HURRY!" I yelled once I looked at the time. I glanced at him quickly; I swear I saw him roll his eyes. "Took you long enough!"

After a minute struggling to dress up, we got our bags and stomped down the stairs. "What's for breakfast?" He asked suddenly, running along with me. I groaned.

"There's no time for that! Here, eat this!" I replied, annoyed, and threw him a piece of toast. He glared at me for a moment, and then shoved the toast into his mouth. I sighed and did the same. We opened the door and ran outside.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of the air. Ah. It was the only relaxing moment I could possibly have right now. I quickly swallowed my toast. Yesterday was crazy; it took a while to fully understand what had happened.

Then I opened my eyes and immediately lowered them due to my annoyance. I still had this stupid cat stuck to me. That was the worst part.

Oh no.

The school gate was closing.

"Shit!" Ikuto cussed through his teeth and dug his feet into the cement and leapt forward, and charged to the entrance with full speed. If I wasn't stuck together with him; I would have never kept up, but apparently now I'm dragging along with him. "Urg-WAIT UP!" I yelled desperately, but the person that was closing the gates apparently didn't listen.

"Almost there!" Ikuto gritted his teeth. The school gate was closing a few more inches; and then, we moved through the gap we can only fit through.

"_Bam!"_ The school gate closed a second after we came in.

We sighed fusion, that was too close. Then, the bell rang. "Oh, we're still going to be late if we don't head to class!" I snapped, and we both darted ahead. In a few minutes, we reached the classroom and slammed our hands on the door, and panted. We walked sluggishly to our desks and swiftly put our bags down. Of course, our hands were untwined again.

I winced when I heard those whispers.

"Look, their holding hands again."

"What's with those two?"

"I heard they kissed two days ago and decided to be together."

_What?!_

"How dare she?! She dares to mess with our only idol that we adore?! She has to pay.."

My eyes followed that voice-and it led to someone that I wasn't expecting.

_Utau._

Her violet eyes were dark and piercing and were glaring daggers at me. She was chatting with her friends and she flipped her blonde hair and her eyes went from me to Ikuto.

_Oh shoot. The queen bee is going to try to sting me with all of her bees._

I have no idea why I thought that-but the situation seemed to be alike. Utau had her own fan club and school, and she had a _lot_ of friends. She was powerful in the school also and can tell any person of her fan club to do whatever she wants.

Just like a princess.

Surprisingly I heard Ikuto snort; he probably heard what they were saying. I'm not sure if he actually said this, but his mouth moved the way as if he was saying,

"Stupid girls."

A giggle escaped from my mouth. He whipped his head toward me and glared at me slightly. "What are you laughing at?" He questioned. I stopped and smiled at him. "Nothing," I said slyly.

"Liar…" Ikuto whispered suspiciously.

I giggled again. "I said it was nothing!" I insisted, a small blush coming into my cheeks. I laughed and actually saw him smiling at me. I stopped and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

He smiled wider and shook his head. "Nothing."

I sighed and looked out the window. I smiled a little. Me and Ikuto were kind of getting along. It felt sort of good..

W-wait!

My instincts snapped back right up in a second.

Five questions appeared in my mind.

Why did I feel happy we were getting along?

Why _were _we getting along?

Why am I feeling that way?

What's getting into me?

_What am I going to do about those fan girls_?

The questions were important, but the last one echoed in my mind endlessly.

I lowered my eyelids. If being around Ikuto is going to make my reputation be shot and have girls hate me, so what? Yet, I felt bothered. But still…if they try to beat me up, I can team up with Ikuto to beat them. After all, they won't be able to beat me up without him seeing.

**Ikuto's POV (short)**

I actually smiled to myself. Amu was cute this way; she was unexpectedly in a great mood. No not cute; absolutely a thousand times adorable than ever.

I caught myself quickly after what I've just said. But I lowered my eyelids before I reacted too much.

This wasn't the first time I've thought about this.

**Amu's POV**

I came up with 26 different strategies to provoke them from even _thinking_ about that.

"Alright students, it's time for class." The teacher started, and I sighed and looked towards the teacher.

Apparently the teacher had given up on asking us and decided to move our desks next to each other. I grinned a bit at that; it seemed that Nikaido-sensei was kind of easy to convince.

_-After School-_

Ikuto and I walked slowly out of class, and what was waiting for us outside the school door was unpredicted.

Utau and her gang were leaning against the wall, staring at us suspiciously, arms folded and their feet were tapping impatiently.

Ikuto looked down seriously on them with narrowed eyes as I looked at them nervously. They were mainly mad at me, obviously.

"What do you want." Ikuto demanded. It didn't sound like a question, it sounded like a stated command.

Utau winced slightly but pouted. "Ikuto-kun, we need to talk to Amu-chan privately."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed more. My throat throbbed and my voice was threatening to speak out, so I opened my mouth, but instead of my voice, Ikuto spoke instead.

"No."

Another girl of her fan club, which name I do not know of, stepped out and stared intently in Ikuto's eyes. She had light brown hair and wavy curls at the bottom part of her hair and a white headband on her hair. She had light, noticeable lip gloss, which made her lips glisten.

"Please Ikuto-kun," She begged. "I said, _no_. What are you planning?" Ikuto whispered.

"We're trying to save you, Ikuto!" A black haired girl cried suddenly. Ikuto's eyes widened surprised for a second, and then they quickly narrowed into slits. "From what?" My voice finally spoke out bravely. They narrowed their eyes at me.

"Stay out of this, _bitch_." The girl with light brown hair snapped and raised her hand, ready to slap me.

My eyes widened for half a second and then I shut my eyes tightly. I heard a gasp-but I didn't feel any burn of a slap. (A/N: Wow, that rhymed!) I opened my eyes slowly, and my eyes widened at the scene before me.

Ikuto was glaring daggers at the girl and his hand blocked the girl's hand. She looked afraid. "I-Ikuto.."

"Don't you dare touch her."

My eyes widened in surprise. "But Ikuto, she keeps on badgering you-" Utau started, but Ikuto grunted and whipped his hand across his cheek. (A./N: OWNED!)

Utau's eyes widened as her hands slowly touched the place where he slapped her. "Ikuto…."

"Don't get in between us, Utau." Ikuto whispered, and we shoved past them.

Even though the safe relief swept over me at the moment, I can feel their glares behind my back.

My eyes were wide and open and my mouth was gaping, I looked like a person from shock. "What?" He asked. "It's nothing..it's just really surprising that you'd protect me like that.." I looked at him suspiciously.

When he met my gaze, he turned his look somewhere else. "It was nothing..after all, no one would believe us if our hands were stuck together. It was my only choice," Ikuto scoffed.

I stared at him, and I thought I saw a bit of pink on his cheeks. I shut off my gaze to somewhere else. I shook my head. There was no way! It must've been my imagination.

When we arrived home, we dropped our bags and did our homework quickly.

"I'm taking a nap," Ikuto said suddenly. I sighed, that meant I would have to lie down too. "What?! I have to lie down—" I protested, but Ikuto shot his gaze to me with a "pissed off" look.

That shut me up.

He sighed and put his arms on the back of his head and closed his eyes as he put his cell phone on the desk next to me. I sighed as I had to lie down next to him. I stared at him for a bit.

His face was innocent when he slept. I smiled a little, but my eyes widened and I blushed, and I slightly turned around. I got bored, so I flipped open his cell phone.

My eyes widened.

On the cell phone screensaver was a girl….and not just any girl.

_Me._

Apparently this was from the night before. I was sleeping, having an innocent face on and my mouth slightly open. My hair was falling over my shoulders and scattered across the pillow and my hand under my head.

And most importantly; since I rolled over probably, my shirt was sort of low…

and part of my bra was showing!

I flushed red at this. He was such a pervert! But…a question lingered in my mind; which made me blush harder.

_Why would I be on his screen saver?_

My eyes widened. I shook my head frantically. No way, no way!

I turned around; which was a mistake. When I did that, my face was less than a centimeter from his. My eyes widened and I flushed again, and my heart began racing.

My eyes widened even more, and another question echoed in my mind.

_Why…when I looked at his screen saver…why does my heart race when I look at him now? _

**Aya: OH YEAH! Cliffhanger! Boy, I LOVE putting cliff hangers!**

**Amu: WHAT THE-I'M ON HIS SCREENSAVER!?!?**

**Ikuto: WHY COULDN'T YOU MAKE HER SHOW MORE CLEAVAGE IN THAT PICTURE?**

**Aya: (throws a pillow at Ikuto)**

**Aya and Amu: Pervert!**

**Ikuto: (smirks) **

**Amu: Why do you have to be such a pervert?**

**Aya: I don't know, maybe it's just his nature.**

**Ikuto: (nods) Exactly. Especially around Amu. (Smirks wider)  
Amu: (blushes)  
Aya: (eyes widen) Wait..you couldn't mean….**

**Ikuto; (smirks wider)**

**Aya: WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO/!?!**

**Yoru: (pops up during argument) Hope you enjoyed! Rate and review! She'll update soon-nya!**


	4. The Third Day

**Aya: OH YEAH! UPDATE TIME! Sooner, than before, right?**

**Ikuto: UPDATE UR OTHER STORY!**

**Amu: Calm down! She'll most likely update it at 6/5 because that is the time where is mostly not busy and has MOST time to finish the chapter.**

**Ikuto: BUT HOW ABOUT NOW???**

**Amu: SHE HAS A TEST TOMORROW! THIS IS THE APPROPIATE TIME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER-CUZ IT'LL BE SHORTER!**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Aya: Well, that's because, I wanted to update earlier for this story! I probably have decided that my usual update for my stories will be either one week or it depends. BUT I'M SORRY TWISTS OF FATE READERS! I WILL UPDATE SOON! And wow, thanks for the reviews for "Spring" THANK YOU ALL! **

**Ikuto: Fine. Let's not forget this story.**

**Aya: Oh yeah, thanks so much for the reviews here! :D I really appreciate it.**

**Amu: OKAY, NOW, HURRY UP WITH THE UPDATE!**

**Aya: Hai! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 4: The Third Day**

The next morning, I felt a strong jerk on my hand and my body was pulled up so hard; that it hurt badly. I winced and groaned. I popped one eye out and immediately glared at the figure in front of me, but my heart started to race.

_Why is my heart racing?!_

Then Ikuto smirked slightly-and my eyes focused on his figures unconsciously. His eyes were lowered and his midnight blue eyes were still as beautiful as ever, and his soft midnight blue hair ruffled and messy. His hand was grabbing mine.

I blinked.

_Wait, what was with that thought?!_

Ikuto stared at me for a moment. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked suddenly. I blinked more, and I snapped out of it. "Nothing.." I said, but my voice sounded a little shaky. He looked at me suspiciously, but we got out of bed.

We turned awkwardly and we started to dress up. "Amu, you're getting quite used to this, aren't you?" He said, a smirk in his voice. I blushed a little, and I grunted. "Who would get used to this anyways?"

"Oh, just listen, the sound of our bodies moving to dress up and the sound of our clothes seductively falling for the floor-"

"OH JUST SHUT UP! And that does NOT sound appealing to me at all!" I yelled in frustration, I couldn't take anymore. He was silent for a bit, and I quickly glanced at his face.

My eyes widened, his expression softened and there was a small frown on his mouth. I sighed and when I was about to put on my skirt, Ikuto turned and said, "I'm done," but then I turned bright red.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-mu.." Ikuto stuttered. Wait, did he just stutter?

I turned to him, my face furious and bright red, I grabbed the nearest hard thing near me and flung it at him.

Bam!

It smacked him right on the forehead. "DON'T YOU DARE PEEP AT ME!" I screamed, my face still flushed. Then after he wiped his eyes, he smirked as he turned. "Why are you smirking?!" I demanded.

"Hm…I didn't know you liked such lacy underwear, _Amu_," He emphasized my name. "URGH! Ok, I'm ready!" I said after I was done.

He turned and we went downstairs. We actually had time this time, so I poured some cereal on a bowl and poured some milk, and then we ate some.

We were silent, but my face was still red. But, an unexpected thought came into my mind.

_Gosh…he just saw me in my underwear..and he's not effected?_

Wait, WHAT WAS WITH THAT THOUGHT JUST NOW!

With my free hand I bonked my head hard for a few times to get my sense back into my head. Okay, first off, why was I thinking this way?!

After breakfast, we ran to the school campus. My eyes widened in surprise; I totally forgot! Today was the school festival!

"Oh yeah, today was the school festival!" I exclaimed to myself. Ikuto snorted. "You forgot that?" He scolded teasingly, but I glared at him. "Well, it's not _my_ fault that I'm so distracted these days-"

"Oh? And by what? Me? Me sleeping next to you?" Ikuto whispered, leaning towards my ear. I blushed on accident and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Shut it, that's not what I meant!" I insisted.

Then, my body became stiff as I felt those glares behind my back again, but I kept on moving.

After the boring classes of school, we were let out early so we can do the activities in the school festival. We didn't join any activites, though. "Ah, my yokata!" Me and Ikuto said at the same time as we grabbed them, but then we glared at each other on our way to the shed to dress up.

Once when we were inside we shut the door.

"Hey…since yokata's aren't easy to dress into like this…don't we need to help each other?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

My eyes widened and my face turned bright red. "B-BUT….!" I started, but then I looked down. "I-I guess that sort of makes sense.." I whispered, and blushed as Ikuto started to unbutton my shirt.

_This felt SO wrong! _I shouted in my mind-but hey, at least it's not the real thing. Just like the beach, right!?

**Ikuto's POV**

Without hesitation, I grabbed her tie an slid it out, and threw it on the floor. Her face was flustered and embarrassed, I couldn't help but smirk at that. But, I felt..nervous. But I easily hid that. But oh man, for some reason, my hands were telling me to do something _more_ than just help her!

Well, I had to admit, I sort of wanted to…and sort of didn't.

But my mind felt really perverted now.

(A/N: Btw, at the end of the story, I'll include a special about more what Ikuto was thinking during this scene and the bath scene! And possibly other scenes)

**Amu's POV**

I glared at him slightly. Here we were; _alone,_ and his face was totally normal! Like this was _nothing_! This irritated me; he wasn't affected at _all_! My face turned bright red when his hands lightly gripped my shirt and slid it off my body, my hands going with him.

His eyes widened and there was a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. I blushed, I was in my bra now. "T-this is too much for me," I muttered. My eyes widened. Wait, did I just hear that?!

"I-I-I-I-It's n-n-not l-like w-we're d-doing t-that, okay? S-so d-don't think any p-p-p-p-p-perverted thoughts and j-just imagine t-that your just helping me.." I stuttered, embarrassed.

His eyes lowered and closed his eyes for a bit, and he looked a bit calmer. Then, he bent down and his hand slid down my hip.

I shut my eyes for a second and shuddered, it sent chills down my spine.

But for some reason…it felt…good.

Then, he softly unzipped my skirt and it fell to the ground. Then, he reached down and covered the yokata on me, and wrapped the certain clothes around me and helped me tie my hair-he was surprisingly good at it.

When I was done, he stared at me for a moment, blinking. Then, he smirked and said, "It looks good on you."

I blushed; but..but..IT WAS NOW MY TURN!

I'd gone completely red because of that.

"Start." Ikuto demanded. I gulped, and grabbed the buttons and started unbuttoning them. Blush filled my cheeks.

"Thinking something perverted?" He suggested teasingly, and I shot a glare at him and shook my head.

Then, once I took it off, my face gone red again. He was completely shirt less-his muscles showing, and his abs just-wow. Then, I quickly got together and pulled down his pants (SOUNDS SO WRONG, RIGHT?!) and quickly put on his yokata.

When I was done, I was still blushing.

"Hm, that seemed to be better than I thought," I heard him mutter.

W-WHAT DOES HE MEAN?!

But I decided not to ask him-I didn't want to know anyways.

So we slid the shed door open and walked outside, and met with stands of food and activites.

My eyes gleamed once I saw a stand with a bread that was shaped like fish; TAIYAKI!! I loved taiyaki! It was my favorite snack.

Surprisingly, we both sped at the same time as if Ikuto wanted to go to, and ran to the taiyaki stand. "ONE CHOCOLATE TAIYAKI, PLEASE!" We yelled in excitement in the same time. Then, I blushed and we glared at each other.

The student at the stand giggled, and she said, "You guys are quite the pair, huh," She commented, and I blushed more. Then, after we got our taiyaki, we munched hungrily on it. "Yum," I murmured.

Then, my eyes widened as I saw a long stand that said, "Love Course."

I blushed, how could I ask him this?!

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked curiously. I shut my eyes and blushed. I pointed to "Love Course."

"What the-"

"I-It's just that I've always wanted to go to this, but they never allowed me unless I had someone to go with! So I thought this would be the chance.." I said nervously, popping open my eye.

Ikuto looked shockingly comfortable and nodded. Then, we walked to the stand and there was a girl with a pink hat on and she smiled warmly at us.

"Couple? Only couples are allowed."

"Yes," Ikuto said automatically. I blushed even more. "E-eh?!" I whispered to myself.

"For proof, could you kiss in front of us?" My eyes widened, and Ikuto's eyes were shot open. "I-Is that necessary?" I asked nervously.

"A loving peck on the cheek will do," She added, and I sighed in relief. Then Ikuto nodded and he went closer to me and grabbed my chin.

I blushed, and then his eyes went on my lips, and then his lips moved to my cheeks and they pressed softly against them.

He let go; I was still red. "Okay, you pass!" She said happily, and let us through.

I sighed in relief. "That was troublesome," Ikuto commented. I nodded.

Then we saw a bunch of valentine rides, and some mirrors.

We laughed when we saw our forms in the weird mirrors. In the last one, it was different.

This mirror actually reflected and made us look like we were holding hands and cuddling to each other, and there was a heart on top.

"W-WHAT THE!" I started, my heart beating like crazy.

Ikuto chuckled. I touché the mirror; and all of a sudden, we fell inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, but then, I landed on something soft.

I popped open my eye, but my eyes widened.

We were on top of a pink, fluffy bed, and I was on top of him, my arms on each side of his head, my legs on each side of his knees.

This was quite the awkward position.

Ikuto's eyes were wide.

Then, he smirked.

"Wow, didn't know you would be so…" He paused, and sat up and grabbed my wrist, and looked straight into my eyes.

"_Aggressive_," He finished, a seductive tone in his voice.

I blushed madly and backed away, and tried to open the door; but it was no use!

"W-WHAT TH-" I screamed, but then I read the sign on the door. It said,

_Hello, Couples!_

_~For progress in your sweet love, we have created this room for you to spend quiet time alone together for one hour! Enjoy yourselves…~_

I stared, wide eyed, at the sign.

"Wow," Ikuto whispered.

All of a sudden, without warning, Ikuto grabbed my waist and stared intently into my eyes.

"Let's have fun, shall we?" He whispered, and smirked the most _evil_ smirk I have ever seen from him.

My eyes widened in fear, my face still red from embarrassment.

WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO TO ME?!?

**Aya: WOOO! Cliff hanger! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter..I'll try to make it longer in the next one!**

**Amu: OMG! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!**

**Ikuto: (smirk) This is gonna be fun.**

**Aya: Hehehehe! And DON'T WORRY! I'll update The Twists of Fate and Spring soon! :D **

**Aya: Well, hope you enjoyed! Rate and review! I'll update due to your reviews! It counts! **

**Ikuto: SO REVIEW! (winks)**

**(fangirls faint)**


	5. The Fourth Day

**Aya: Sorry for not updating for a bit! Well, here I am now! Sorry for the delay in updating for Spring-I'll update it sometime after I update this!**

**Ikuto: (starts laughing evily)**

**Amu: O.O NO! NO! AYA, PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS! HE'S GONNA DO SOMETHING PERVERTED TO ME! (hugs on Aya's foot)**

**Aya: Sorry Amu, but there is only a few chances that'll happen. (in mind: nope there is NO chances there will be no pervertness)**

**Amu: Really? **

**Aya: Yes. Now GET OFF OF MY FOOT! (shakes Amu off)**

**Ikuto: I demand to take control of this chapter. Deal?**

**Aya: …..Fine. Just one exception.**

**Ikuto: (groans) What?**

**Aya: Nothing overboard. I know you know what that means. Nothing over T rating!**

**Amu: YES!**

**Ikuto: Damnit..**

**Aya: Sorry Ikuto. Maybe next time with another story.**

**Ikuto: Fine.**

**Aya: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Warning: This chapter contains..um..perverted content..by..Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A little OOC..but Amu just wants to get back at Ikuto..**

**Amu: You'll regret this Aya...**

**Aya: At the end, it's my turn to take over!**

**Ikuto: Kay. Now I need to write.**

**P.S. Read Soccerluver04's stories! She has really good stories but she doesn't have the amount of reviews she deserves! So please read them!**

**Chapter 5: The Fourth Day  
**

Amu's face turned crimson as Ikuto hands grabbed her wrist and his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Amu gulped. She was trapped.

She panicked and started to step back, narrowing her eyes at him slightly. But fear was clear in her eyes. "W-what do you think your doing?!" Amu demanded.

Ikuto smirked wider. "Just wanted to put my_ strawberry_ to full use," he muttered, stepping closer. _Full use_?!

Before Amu could react, Amu thought of a plan.

_This'll get him back for putting me on his cell phone without permission for sure! _Amu almost grinned.

Ikuto tilted his head, deliberately confused. Amu stepped forward and had a slight frown on her face.

Ikuto blinked. Amu had a slight blush on her cheeks and her arms wrapped around him. "A-Amu?"

"Ikuto..it's cold.." She whispered, into his chest, and then looked up at him, her eyes with longing.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Could you.." Amu whispered, and pushed him down on the bed. **(Ikuto: Oh how I LOVE being the author. Amu: THIS IS SOO NOT ME!)**

"Warm me up?" Amu breathed, and shifted slowly against him.

Ikuto's eyes bugged out. Was this really Amu?

But, he didn't care. It was time to follow her wishes.

Ikuto smirked. He wrapped one hand around Amu's waist as Amu's free hand held him back, but she gasped in shock. Amu's face slowly turned red when she felt his breath at her ear.

"Of course, _Amu_, I'd love to," He whispered.

_Shoot! I wasn't expecting this!! _Amu shouted in her mind.

"But first, the best way to warm up is with _body heat_. But the clothes is abstracting that," Ikuto started.

Amu's eye's widened. _ARE YOU SERIOUS?! _She screamed in her mind, but she had to pretend for payback.

_Oh boy, I really hate doing this.._Amu whispered.

Ikuto waited for her to explode. Instead, he got _exactly _the opposite.

Amu blushed and she unzipped her sweater; and it fell on the bed sheets. "If that's the way.." She breathed.

Ikuto's eyes were bugging out. "A-Amu-" Amu's finger shushed him when they rested on his lips.

He blinked in confusion.

Amu's legs moved slightly and she unbuttoned his shirt. Ikuto was still off guard.

"Ikuto..I can't hold it anymore!" Amu cried out. Ikuto's eyes widened in shock.

"A-Amu.." He whispered. "Ikuto…I..I!" Amu whispered, getting closer to his face.

Ikuto's eyes lowered in understanding. His eyes were moving slightly.

"I TOTALLY FOOLED YOU!!" Amu snickered, laughing her head off.

Ikuto blinked; his eyes widened.

What?

WHAT!?

How dare she?! Ikuto's eyes narrowed at her. "Amu, you are going to regret what you just did," Ikuto snapped through his teeth.

Amu kept on laughing. "And..what..are…you..gonna..do?!" She said between her uncontrollable laughs.

Ikuto pulled his hand which was attached to hers, and she gasped as he pulled her towards him. Amu let out a gasp and then Ikuto, in a swift movement, flipped her over so that he was on top of her.

Amu gulped in fear as she saw that horribly infamous smirk of his. "It's payback time for _you_, dear _strawberry_," He whispered, and he purposely licked his lips. Amu blushed even more and narrowed her eyes at him; but they still looked fearful.

"W-what do you think your doing!?" Amu whispered, but his crushing weight didn't let her move freely.

Ikuto ignored her and then he pressed against her neck. "Ah!" Amu gasped.

Amu panted and saw a red mark at her neck. "What the-" Amu started, but his hand covered her mouth as he started making little kisses down her neck and he stopped at her chest.

"H-hold on!" Amu tried to say, but her voice was muffled by his hand. His hand started to softly lower the shirt V-neck.

"S-s-"Amu started, but then a voice from the microphone rang out.

"Couple, your time is up. Please proceed out the door so the next couple can come in."

Ikuto sighed and got up. "I-Ikuto, how dare you do that to me?!" Amu gasped, her face still crimson as she fixed herself. Ikuto chuckled and buttoned his shirt again.

He said nothing, but on his face he had that infuriatingly charming smirk.

Amu narrowed her eyes at him.

"I said, why?!" She yelled. He turned and looked at her with a serious gaze. Amu gulped and stopped, her blush increasing.

"I felt like it," He said simply, and walked off. Amu growled at him, but decided to drop the subject. But she knew that wasn't his real answer.

All of a sudden, her eyes sparkled and she dragged him into a fish catching stall. The rules were that if you get a goldfish with a paddle and manage to put it into a bucket, you win. "Ikuto, I challenge you!" Amu demanded, a sheepish grin on her face. She pointed directly at him. He raised his eyebrow, but a smirk came to his face.

"I accept."

"Kay! Loser buys winner dim sum!"

Ikuto thought this was exceptionally easy, so he did it with confidence.

But later it was more difficult than he thought.

He tried to get the fish, but it always swam away. Then, his face lightened up when a fish managed to get on his paddle.

"Hey, Ikuto?"

"What?"

"Take this."

Before he could react, Amu pulled the hand that was attached to his and he gasped as his paddle dropped and he lost the fish.

Amu stuck his tongue at him. "Hey, that's not fair!" Ikuto pouted. "So? I already got three. So even if you got that fish, I would've won."

Ikuto frowned.

"Okay. Give me my dimsum!" Amu commanded, and Ikuto chuckled.

"Yes m'am."

Ikuto sighed and started walking to the dim sum stand, Amu following behind. He had a lot on his mind.

He wondered why Amu and him went into that Love Stand. Was it because of her curiosity of going in as she said? Or..?

Ikuto shook his head. That wasn't him. She hated him to pieces. She would never like him.

Ikuto suddenly felt a little down because of that. He suddenly pulled himself together. She was just a girl, right? A girl won't bring the Tsukiyomi Ikuto down.

But, he somehow had this _feeling_. He felt somehow happier with her.

He glanced at her swiftly. She had a little smile on her face and her honey glazed eyes were looking at the ground, and her hair was tied up into a half ponytail and her hair slightly fell over her shoulders.

She_ was_ cute. But her personality would be quite the pester sometimes. She acted like she didn't want to deal with him. But it entertained him with her blush; and the way she was embarrassed around him.

But he shook his head again. She was annoying, dimwitted. Right? He thought that since the beginning. But now..it somehow felt different.

Amu suddenly stepped in front of him and had a big grin on her face.

Ikuto stared in surprise in her eager eyes.

"We're here!" She piped, and Ikuto understood and got some dim sum.

Amu giggled and then they sat down on a bench and Amu started eating with a eager face on.

Ikuto tried to hold his laugh. She looked so goofy stuffing her face with food.

Ikuto couldn't hold it anymore, and started laughing.

Amu narrowed her eyes at him and blushed. "I-I was really hungry! S-s-so stop laughing," She whispered in embarrassment and stubbornly looked away.

Ikuto chuckled and caught his breath. Ikuto realized there was some food on the corner of her lip.

Before he could control his actions, automatically, like a reflex, he said,

"You've got something on your lip."

And then he brushed his two fingers on the side of her lip.

Amu's eyes widened and the blush grew on her cheeks.

Amu "hmphed" and moved his hand. "T-thanks for telling me, but I would've gotten it off by myself!" She added, and had a slight frown on her face.

Ikuto laughed.

But…what was that all about? The way he acted in front of her. The way her smile effected him. The way he acted towards her in the love part of the festival. The way he was fooled. The way he felt. The way he automatically brushed it off her lips.

Then, he suddenly realized.

He loved her.

**Aya: CLIFFHANGER! WOOT!**

**Ikuto: Okay! GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SPRING!  
**

** Aya: GOT IT! Sorry if this chapter was short! I'll try to put more in the next chapter!**

**Yoru: RATE AND REVIEW-NYA! SHE WILL UPDATE SOON BY YOUR REVIEWS-NYA! SO RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE-NYA!**


	6. PLEASE READ SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!

**Dear Readers, **

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR TWO MONTHS.**

**Really, I'M SO SORRY. But don't worry, this story will be the next I update. The reason for this is because my other stories were in high demand-but now I'm finished with two of my stories so I have time to work on this one.**

**I will still continue this story. Don't worry. **

**I promise.**

**So I'm sorry! **

**  
Expect an update soon!**

**And I'm sorry I haven't updated so long!**

_**-xMelitheKonekox**_


	7. The Fifth Day

**Aya: Okay, I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY IM SO SORRY**

**Ikuto: …..**

**Amu:….Two. Months.**

**Aya: I'M SORRY IM SO SORRYYYYYY**

**Ikuto: Well at least your updating.**

**Amu: ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**AYA: IM SORRY- GOT IT! OKAY. PLEASE ENJOY I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**P.S. I deleted my poll-"Which story would you like me to update sooner" and replaced it to "Which story do you like best of mine" because I didn't want to update due to popularity anymore and just update it in a pattern-because I don't want updating to be delayed for such a long time. So yeah. And plz vote on my new poll xD**

**Anyways..ENJOY!  
**

_Recap_

_But…what was that all about? The way he acted in front of her. The way her smile effected him. The way he acted towards her in the love part of the festival. The way he was fooled. The way he felt. The way he automatically brushed it off her lips._

_Then, he suddenly realized._

_He loved her._

**Chapter 7: The Fifth Day**

**Amu's POV**

I yawned as the clock beeped endlessly getting louder each second, annoying me to the ends of my nerves. I slammed my hand against the alarm and stretched both of my arms.

I wonder if we weren't stuck together anymore..

I opened my eyes and to my horror-our hands were still linked-and his arms were wrapped around my waist; his face immensely close to mine.

My head starting feeling light and my heart started beating abnormally fast.

Wait..what?

I felt my cheeks go red.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, clearly furious.

He yawned and looked at me. "What?" I sighed. "Don't ask me what! Look at your hands!"

He raised his eyebrow. "So? Shouldn't you like it?" He started smirking. I groaned and started to get up, but then strong arms suddenly pulled me back in with strong force. "G-GRAHH!" I shouted, surprised, as his hands wrapped around tightly around me.

I groaned again, struggling to get out, but it was no use. I sighed and looked irritably at his smirking face.

"Even if you tried to get up, you'll get pulled back in." Ikuto said straightforwardly. I narrowed my eyes at him-though I bet my cheeks were still pink. "Then I would just lift you up out of the bed," I shot back, hoping my revenge was good. Ikuto chuckled.

"I would hold you into the bed before you could do that," Ikuto said right back, defeating me. My eyes lowered in defeat, and then I sighed.

My blush grew when his face moved closer to my head, as if he was snuggling up to me.

Then, I felt hot breath on my ear. I gulped, that was my sensitive spot. "Hey-I-I-Ikuto, w-what are you-"

"AAHHHHH!!"

All of a sudden I felt teeth nibble on my ear. "IKUTO!!!" I growled, and he chuckled again.

"Sorry…you..smell good," Ikuto complimented suddenly, snuggling nose to my neck more. I blushed deeper. "Uh..thanks?" Geez, Ikuto was such a pervert! Well, it's typical of him. It got annoying sometimes.

Though I was hiding a strange surge of pleasure from my chest..?

I quickly denied it. No way! I love Tadase-kun!  
Right?

"How long are we going to be stuck together? We've been already stuck for five days," I murmured, clearly annoyed.

"Maybe we have to do something in order for us to stop."  
My eyes widened. "Do you have any ideas?"

Ikuto paused for a second, staring seriously at me with his dark midnight blue eyes. I gulped, my heart was racing. Then, to my disappointment, he shook his head.

"No idea."

I sighed and I got up in my bed, and yanked my hand towards myself so that Ikuto would get up.

It worked-he rose lazily right after and glared at me-raising an eyebrow. "Why are you so energetic now we could just sleep now~" He whined softly, and then wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulders.

I narrowed my eyes and the blush on my cheeks kept on increasing in depth by the second. "Pervert! Today's the weekend, and I don't want to spend it lying down in bed with-WOAH!"

My eyes widened as I suddenly felt strong pressure on my shoulders and Ikuto slyly quickly, somehow, slipped from behind me and pressed me against the bed, now on top of me. He leaned in, his eyes burning into mine, his face centimeters from now.

I gulped, my face was probably as red as a tomato. "I-I-Ikuto, w-what are you-"

"Are you sure about that?" His serious sentence rolled off his tongue like velvet, my ears hearing this voice as if it was music.

When did Ikuto ever have such an effect on me?

He stared at me-and for some reason I didn't not say anything against him. I just stared wide eyed stupidly at him as he leaned down closer, his lips an inch from mine.

My cheeks reddened and my eyes lowered-until he suddenly pushed himself off and looked the other way, sighing.

My eyes shot open, confused, and sat up with him-most likely because of the painful tug on my wrist with his. Though I didn't say anything.

What was wrong with me?

"Anyways-I've gotta go dress up-"

"Getting used to dressing up with me, aren't you, Amu?" He teased, smirking.

I blushed and narrowed my eyes at him. "I-Is there something wrong with that?! Just don't look, idiot," I sighed.

After we dressed up, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I tied my hair in the usual hairstyle with my X clip (of course) and put on a white tank top-with a black top that had the sleeves below the shoulders-and had a pink skull on it. To finish it I put on a plaid pink skirt and sneakers. And I got my chara bag.

I looked at Ikuto-he had a white collar shirt on he found from my papa's old clothes-and jeans.

My heart beat faster, though, because it fit him well.

He smirked at me.

"So, where are we gonna go?"

I blinked. "Uh…."  
Ikuto sighed. "Let's just walk on the town streets then."  
I nodded. "Right!"

We hopped down the stairs and went out the door.

My eyes widened when I felt his hand wrap around mine and my face started heating up.

"H-hey-"  
He glared at me playfully. "We're still stuck together, you know." He reminded me.

I sighed. "Fine."

**Meanwhile…**

In Amu's chara bag, popped out Ran, Suu, Miki, and Yoru.

"Should we leave them alone? We've been leaving them alone for quite some time.." Ran piped.

"They're too busy-so I guess so-desu!" Suu replied.

"We should. They make a nice twosome-eh? We should just come out later when we need to." Miki stated.

"You guys are making the right choice-nya," Yoru meowed, and then the charas popped back into their eggs.

(A/n: Sorry I haven't put charas in for a while!)

**Back to Amu and Ikuto**

We arrived at the town quicker than I thought we would be there.

There were people shuffling in different places-especially couples. I sighed.

"I guess we could call this a date," Ikuto said suddenly, a smirk on his face as he turned his look towards me.

I blushed completely red. "Just because it looks like we're on one doesn't mean it really is!" I hissed angrily, still blushing.

He chuckled.

I started blushing even more. Geez, when did he ever started looking so…_attractive _to me?!

Gah, I need to get this off my mind..

Then, all of a sudden, I felt my stomach made a _very loud_ noise.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared down at my stomach, my cheeks red in embarrassment.

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock, but it quickly changed into a chuckled. "You hungry?"

I blushed. This is what I get for skipping breakfast.

"Y-yes.." I admitted defeat, sighing.

"Then lets go to a café. There's a good place I know," said Ikuto suddenly, and pulled my hand more firmly and walked to a certain destination that I had no idea where. "O-oi!" I yelped, blushing like crazy. He smirked and turned to me. I gasped-all of a sudden strong arms wrapped around my waist and my body was immensely close to his.

"W-wait! H-hold on a minute! L-let go!" I squealed, my face red as a tomato. He smirked. "I don't want you to get lost in the crowd now, Amu dear," Ikuto stated, cuddling closer to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to shuffle out of his grasp, but his arms were so firm that I couldn't get out.

I sighed and gave up. "How would I be lost if I'm attached by our wrists?!" I growled, demanding for a reasonable answer.

Besides, it wouldn't make sense! I wouldn't ever get lost-I would always go where he goes!

Unfortunately.

His smirk faded for a moment, as if he was thinking.

My mouth was twitching slightly as I tried to prevent myself from smirking in victory. Not yet.

"Then, I would do this so if you got crowded in by those crowds then you would be with me. What if you stood behind and I flew back against a person because of you staying behind since a person is in front of you? Now, to other people, that'll be just strange," He reasoned, a cunning smile on his face.

I glared at him. "Hmph!" I growled. He had a good point.

Then, we arrived at a large café and entered through the doors.

It was a nice café, had red booth seats on the side with the counter in the middle.

To my surprise there were a lot of girls, and what irritated me most about them was that they all flushed when they saw Ikuto.

My eyes narrowed in in irritation as I heard two girls' conversation.

"Why is such a hottie like him with a girl like that?!"

"I know! He should be with someone..I don't know..like me!"  
"No, me!"  
"Me!"

I clenched my teeth and tried to restrain myself from standing up to those two.

Then, when we arrived at the counter, he took out his wallet, and his eyes widened in shock. "What is it?" I asked, worried as I stared up to his shocked face.

His eyes lowered, and he took out his money. "I can only buy one meal with my money."

My eyes widened. "What?!" I exclaimed, clearly shocked. He rolled his eyes. "Hey, lets just get some spaghetti then. We can share." said Ikuto.

I sighed and put on my "Cool n' Spicy" mode. "Like I care," I sighed.

After we ordered, we sat down to a table next to the window.

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance after more whispers about us were heard.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and moved my eyes to slightly behind me, but didn't turn my hair. My brow furrowed.

"The girls are bothering me."  
Ikuto didn't say anything, but his eyes followed mine to the girls.

Then, his ears perked up-to my surprise-probably he didn't want to show his cat ears.

Then, his eyes narrowed terrifyingly at them-it was so frightening that it better scared them off.

Then, his face softened and he looked at me. "Better?" He asked, and beckoned me to look behind me.

I looked behind and to my amazement, the girls quickly looked away.

"I guess he heard us.." One of them said.

"Why must all hot guys be taken already?"

I smiled at him and he smirked back.

Then, the waitress finally came at our table. "Here you go," She said. I glanced at her and felt a tint of jealousy.

She had long waist length black hair and brown eyes. She was really pretty-probably around 16 years old.

She smiled with unnecessary kindness.

I glared at her, but to my delight Ikuto didn't look at her.

Disappointed, she skipped back to behind the counter.

"What? Troubled?" He teased. I immediately blushed and shook my head. "No way!"

"Really.." He said sarcastically.

But before I could say anything back, I was too focused on the food as the hypnotizing delicious smell entered my nostrils.

Without hesitation I grabbed my fork and swallowed some spaghetti hungrily, and I heard Ikuto chuckle.

I glared up at him but kept on eating.

Then, he grabbed his fork and started eating spaghetti too.

Then I looked back at my food, and I was too focused on my food that I tried to get a noodle that was ridiculously long.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt something soft touch my lips.

My eyes widened as I found out that we were eating the same noodle, and my face grew a million shades of red as I immediately bit on the noodle and swallowed it, and let go.

I looked away, clearly embarrassed. Ikuto coughed, and I glanced nervously at him and he had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Wow. He. Was. Blushing.

But..my heart was racing as it was never before-and my head felt incredibly light.

"I think we should go now," Ikuto stated.  
I gulped and got my act together. I nodded.

Ikuto slipped a bill onto the middle of the table and we walked out, holding hands again.

er wasStill making me blush like a tomato.

As I walked with Ikuto, I was thinking.

Before, at school-when I was near Tadase-my heart did beat a little faster and blush a bit.

But, Ikuto seemed different.

He made my head feel incredibly light by just saying my name, made my heart beat extremely fast-and made me blush like a tomato.

So..the one that I was really in love with was..

My eyes widened and I bet my cheeks were even redder than before.

I was in love with Ikuto.

**Aya: Oh gosh this chapter was LONG.**

**Ikuto: Aya..YOUR SO AWESOME.**

**Aya: ^^ Wow you said I'm awesome!**

**Amu: ….oh wow!**

**Aya: Anyways, CLIFFY. **

**IMPORTANT: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LAST. **

**_Thank you all for reviewing_ and sorry for the delay! T.T I WILL UPDATE DUE TO YOUR REVIEWS SO REVIEW!!!!!  
**

**REVIEW!!!**

\/


	8. The Best Day

**Aya: IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY!! IT WAS JUST SCHOOL. FREAKING SCHOOL.**

**Ikuto: It's better than last time. **

**Amu: (rolls eyes)**

**Aya: Grr. It's the last chapter and you guys are **_**so **_**unenthusiastic it's irritating me to death!**

**Amu: Whatever. Just get on with the chapter!**

**Aya: YESH! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing this story. Basically I thought of this story randomly. I think of my stories not into months of thinking-because it just popped out of nowhere. (This is a true story)**

**Ikuto: But you did pretty good.**

**Aya: Thanks. Anyways, here it is-the last chapter of Stuck Together!**

**P.S. After this I'll try to make the epilogue for the Twists of Fate-and then update Spring. Muahaha Spring readers, you guys are up for a surprise. (Not really though..)**

**Stuck Together Chapter 8: The Best Day  
**

I blinked as the bright sunlight was see through slightly through the curtain, making it easier for me to see instead of me being blinded by it. I opened my eyes wider and my eyes widened even more in astonishment.

Apparently Ikuto's face was inches away from mine, our noses brushing each others.

It only took a second for him to open his eyes and causing me to blush like crazy-and to my irritation he smirked in response; increasing my blush.

I yanked my hand and then I felt the chain pull me back to his hand again and I sighed.

"Getting used to this, huh, Amu," He teased, as I scrunched up my nose in annoyance. I shrugged and looked stubbornly the other way. I bet I was still blushing. "Nope! Not at all!" I groaned, trying to ignore him.

I still couldn't get yesterday's scene off my mind-I was surprised he didn't even bring it up yet. But I was glad that he didn't anyways.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because you seem to have no problem snoring and keeping me up all the time," Ikuto sighed, grinning ear to ear.

I furrowed my brow in irritation and gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"I_ knew_ it!" I growled, he chuckled and resisted as I pounded against him playfully.

He chuckled. "You sure are cute when your angry."

I flushed even more and looked up irritably at him. "What, insult me and than you flatter me?! Do you do this to other girls?!"

He laughed again, but he didn't answer and to my annoyance, played with a lock of my pink hair.

I groaned.

But I was too early to think he didn't answer as he pulled me in tightly as if I was his little puppy.

I blushed and tried to scramble out of his grasp, but it was no use.

"Nope, I only do this to _my_ strawberry." Ikuto murmured, his lips moving against the back of my head as he cuddled closer to me. I bet he could hear my heart thumping.

I groaned as the blush filled my cheeks again. "Since when I was yours!?" I scoffed, now pushing out of his hold.

He smirked, making me blush even more.

I narrowed my eyes at him and marched over to the bathroom (him following of course) and angrily brushed my teeth.

That perverted jerk! I couldn't believe I was actually in love with such a guy..

I lowered my eyes. He keeps on teasing me. I wonder if he actually loves me, too..

I shook my head. Don't drag off, Amu! I was in love with Ikuto, to my surprise.

I still couldn't really believe it.  
I rinsed my mouth thoroughly.

Though I couldn't deny it any longer. His dark captivating eyes always hypnotized me whenever I stared into them.

Before I could stomp off back to the bedroom, he suddenly went in front of me, blocking my way.

I got myself together and glowered at him. "What do you need?"

He smirked. "Well, since we've been alone in this house for a while, I considered us to have enough alone time together. But the past six days.." He paused, shuffling uncomfortably closer to me, causing me to blush slightly in panicked eyes.

"I think I didn't receive the _exact type_ alone time that I wanted," He finished, his face inches from mine.

I gulped nervously.

"W-what…" I paused, trying to think what I was going to say next before I was trying to give in-I had to stop before I was about to embarrass myself and let myself just stand there blushing like an idiot, _letting_ him.

"Do you think you're doing?!" I finished harshly, my face blushing like crazy, getting ready to pound at his head. "What do you mean; alone time?!" I growled again.

"No need to hit me, I just meant to actually eat a decent breakfast," He laughed, clutching his stomach.

I narrowed my eyes again, my angry blush growing intensely as I looked through at him. "Pervert," I retorted. He followed me of course, and I could feel that smirk on his face.

I sat onto the mattress and sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm the pervert? Did you think of something..I don't know, doing something _more_ than just eating a decent breakfast alone together?" He pried, his voice sly and sneaky with that _oh so_ velvet voice of his.

I blushed and shook my head violently, swirls of pink hair surrounding my face as I shook my head.

He always teased me! Though it was his nature, I couldn't get rid of it. I was sort of getting used to it, somehow.

I don't know if he loved me, though.

I lowered my eyes at the possibility.

We had all sorts of questions unanswered, too.

What if Utau found out about this? The results would come disastrous. Plus, what if my parents come home early; or rumors start to break out?

I shook my head. I'm just being paranoid. Plus, rumors already started to break out; much to my fear. Even though they had started ever since long ago.

"Amu?"

My eyes widened when he woke me up from my daydream.

He looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice.

I blinked.

All of a sudden his voice changed from a teasing tone to a serious, concerned one.

That was strange.

I gulped and tried to take this in and try not to act surprised.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry," I lied.

Ikuto chuckled and got up as I reluctantly followed.

"Then lets get cooking then," He said confidently, rolling up his sleeve.

I couldn't help but giggle at his efforts. "Are you actually good at cooking?" I scoffed, as he smirked. "I don't think I'm half that bad," He said back, sarcastically offended.

I smiled in amusement and raised my eyebrow. "We'll see," I sighed, and he smirked and he literally almost dragged me down the hard wooden staircase.

My eyes widened. "Hey-slow-down!" I screamed, trying not to trip.

He chuckled just when I was about to trip he caught me as if on cue.

I blushed and looked up at him, that smirk still plastered on his face.

I groaned and he chuckled as he let go of me.

"You got any aprons?"  
I raised my eyebrow. Though I didn't really want to admit I didn't really cook that much and I wasn't sure if I was either good or just plain bad.

I just hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself.

Well, guess what-I think I jinxed myself.

"Over there on the fifth drawer to the right," I instructed, as he obediently followed and got out two aprons.

One was blue and one was pink-and he obviously chose the blue one and wrapped it around his neck and around his waist and he gestured towards me to do the same.

I still kept my eyebrows raised, trying not to laugh. It was strange enough to see Ikuto cook and seemed amusing in a way.

I reluctantly tied the ties around my neck into a knot and the waist line the same tightly.

I began to think that this was what early married couples do..I shook my head and blushed. I was thinking too much.

Ikuto smirked at me which startled me. "What?" I asked, slightly startled. He smirked wider. "Nothing. I was just assuming you were thinking that this was what married couples do," He said straight-forwardly as if he was reading my mind. I groaned and shook my head, blushing. "O-of course not!" I stuttered.

He chuckled and then turned to me. "What will we cook this morning then? I'm starving," Ikuto sighed, rubbing his stomach.

I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't believe we were doing this.

"I guess we could cook eggs," I sighed.

He smirked and opened the refrigerator. I was sort of surprised at his overconfidence. Guys usually weren't that good at cooking.

I raised my eyebrow and put one arm on my waist as I watched him take out two eggs and a bag of some bacon.

He closed the refrigerator and shot a look at me. "You surely know how to crack open eggs, right?" He asked, trying to make sure. I blushed in anger as he thought I was dumb. I rarely cooked though, but I knew a little.

"Of course I do!" I sort of lied. I wasn't such an expert on it.

He smirked and gave me one egg. "Just to be safe," He started, making me roll my eyes. He tapped the egg against the pan, and a visible crack was made. I raised my eyebrow. Easy.

Then, he cracked it open and the yolk spilled from the egg, making the pan sizzle into louder noise, and Ikuto pushed it around a little. "You try," He beckoned. I shrugged. This'll be easy!

I got the egg and tapped it a few times-there was the crack. Then, I pulled the egg apart-until the shell cracked open and the shell parts were scattered onto my fingers and the yolk oozed on my palms.

My eyes widened.

Ikuto sighed. "You held it too hard, wash your hands," He noted.

I groaned and blushed in embarrassment as I washed my hands. I reached into the pan again. "Wait!" I looked up at him grumpily. "What is it?" I groaned.

He smirked and pointed at the egg. "Tap against the pan first."

My eyes widened. Oh.

I blushed and glared at him as I tapped it against the pan. "There!"  
"Here, I'll help you."  
I blushed. "I don't need any helping!" I yelled angrily.

He chuckled and didn't respond, instead wrapped his hands through mine and around the eggs. His chest pressed against my back.

I felt my face heat up instantly. What was with him?! It's like he's done this before..

"Your grip's hard again. Loosen up," He instructed. I took a breath and loosened my grip, with his help.

He grinned. "Perfect," He whispered.

Immediately my heart accelerated. My breathing became shallow and my cheeks heated up even more. He was so annoying! Making me be like this..

_You like him. Admit it._

I know I do.

It's just….embarrassing.

He softly pulled my hand and the egg broke open, the yolk oozing down to the pan.

"Alright," said Ikuto, softly gripping my hand and moving the egg a little bit.

"This one's almost done," He noted, looking at the egg. The egg was slightly turning white.

"T-thanks," I whispered, embarrassed. He glanced at me and smirked. "No problem."

I blushed, and laid two pieces of bacon onto the pan.

"Okay, slide one egg onto the plate," Ikuto instructed, as I carefully followed.

After the bacon was done, Ikuto ruffled my hair and he was smirking. "That wasn't so bad was it," He noted. I blushed. "I-I never felt anything bad!"

He chuckled and we both got our meals. I ate happily down the exquisitely delicious food, as Ikuto ate his meal too.

"Amu," Ikuto suddenly said, his voice stern.

My eyes widened at the sudden address of my name. I raised my eyebrow. "What is it?"

His face leaned in closer to me, making me go back a little bit. I blushed. "W-what's wrong?" I stuttered.

"Amu, I-"

All of a sudden, a loud knock was heard from the door. He groaned to my surprise, and made our distance further than a few seconds ago. I blinked, I was still blushing. What was that about?!

The chain on our wrists yanked real hard against my wrist. I winced, and went to the door.

I opened the door without asking who it was-and then my eyes widened in shock and in dread as the figure stood in front of us, gawking at the sight before her.

Utau.

She blinked and furrowed her eyebrow at Ikuto. "What..is going on here?" She asked slowly, her voice trembling.

"Utau-I-" Ikuto started. I gulped nervously.

My eyes widened in surprise. My heart started beating uncontrollably fast.

Utau's eyes were swimming with tears as she thrust forward towards Ikuto. Ikuto blinked-and then his eyes lowered.

"Ikuto, you're so cruel! You're such an idiot, idiot, idiot!" Utau cried, pounding her fists against Ikuto's chest.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he sighed. "Utau, what did I do."

It obviously didn't sound like a question.

She stared up at him, pouting. "No matter how many signs I show, you ignore the fact that I love you, Ikuto! I know you know I've liked you! Now I see you in this place with this-" She glanced at me, brow furrowing, and turned back to Ikuto, his eyes lowering even more.

I gulped. I couldn't believe this was happening. I could feel Utau's pounds vibrating with the chain. But Utau..she's been suffering a lot, hadn't she? I glanced at Ikuto. Was he really this oblivious?

No matter how much my heart pounded, I've got to see if Utau becomes better. I can't just…

My eyes lowered and my heart slowly broke into pieces for my decision.

I can't fall in love with Ikuto. I can't. Not until Utau stops being like this-she's been through too much pain, knowing this person knows you like him-but he keeps on denying it.

Such an despicable guy, I thought. Yet I was in love with him.

I can't, I can't; I repeated in my thoughts. Utau needs to realize what he really feels first and understand it without sorrow…just like me.

"I've suffered too much..your so cruel Ikuto! I'm about to break down you know!"

"Utau, I'm sorry. But…we're siblings. We can't. I'm…not in love with you."  
My eyes widened and I glared at his bluntness. How could he be..so straightforward!

Utau's eyes widened and her sobs were muffled against his chest now.

"I don't care if you're not in love with me..I just want you to know..even if I get over this love, I'll still love you…!" Utau whispered, and pressed her lips against his cheeks.

His eyes widened and she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

Wow.

That was quick-and very melodramatic.

But I felt a little surge of jealousy in my chest, but I tried to ignore it. Heck, Utau was his sister!

But still, I was guilty. I guess it must be pretty horrible; watching the guy you like be with someone else a lot more.

I had to find a way to separate us from this chain.

I had to.

And that way I could forget about Ikuto-Utau must feel terrible. I had to get out of contact with him for a long time. No matter how much it hurts.

I shifted my gaze somewhere else. I've thinking too much about myself lately.

Without a word we went to back to our breakfast.

When I was done, I got up from the chair and headed toward the room. "Amu," He called, right behind me, tugging on my wrist.

I froze, and steadied myself from running away at that moment-and looked coldly at him. "What now?" I almost forgot we were still stuck together. So much was happening.

He blinked-shocked of course-and my heart saddened when I saw his hurt face. It was just too much-but I had to bear with it.

"I'm going to rest for a little." I replied solidly, not acting any different. His eyes lowered and he let go of my wrist-the chain now dangling between us. "Alright," He nodded, and followed me awkwardly as I headed toward the bedroom.

I stood near my bed-but for some reason something did not let me jump on the bed with Ikuto sitting there awkwardly. It didn't feel right.

So I just stood there-like an idiot.

"Amu, what's this all about?" He asked, breaking the silence-so suddenly I almost lost my guard. But no. I averted my gaze to somewhere else.

I kept my mouth shut, and avoided responding. I couldn't talk to him the way I was now.

His breath caught and I caught him running his hand through his hand. "Looks like I have to get your attention," Ikuto muttered. My eyes widened-and then all of a sudden his other hand slammed on the side of my head-his body was immensely close.

I stopped breathing-and I tried to get out of his grasp, but his body was pressed so closely I couldn't get out.

I couldn't escape from those eyes.

His piercing-dark eyes that saw through me-no matter how much I got lost into them; I was now afraid he would realize that he wouldn't-ever-have feelings for me, and apologize to Utau and forget about me.

I still held those feelings for him.

I couldn't help it.

"Amu. Tell me what this is about. Why are you acting this way?" He demanded, his eyebrow furrowing and his eyes unreadable-but his face was hurt, but determined.

I gulped-feeling the blush rise against my cheeks-and I looked the other way. "It's Utau, Ikuto. You're really oblivious, Ikuto. Utau had a crush on you and you hurt her by not responding at all-oblivious to her actions towards you. I don't care if you are her brother-you need to at least apologize. You've been around me too much."

Ikuto's eyes widened for a moment-and then they lowered and his mouth curved into a frown.

"Are you an idiot?"

I glared at him and gritted my teeth. "So _what_?! You never think about _my_ feelings! I'm the only one who _actually _cares-the one who held these feelings for you and held back-and yet you throw away Utau's feelings and don't recognize _mine_! What is this-some kind of _joke_?!" I hissed-a little more harshly than it was supposed to. I just realized I've confessed to him-but in an angry tone. How stupid of me.

But I was still mad at him.

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry," He started. I still stared at him, waiting.

"I did recognize Utau's feelings. But I was in denial. I thought that it was just my mind playing tricks on me-but truly when she came here today I was surprised. I had tried to forget about it. I seriously did not want to hurt Utau's feelings-I know I have to apologize."

My anger lessened for a moment-but then it increased. I still had another question.

"Then how come you didn't tell it to her like a real brother would-still affectionate and caring?!" I growled.

His brow furrowed. "First of all, I did think of you. I pretended I did not like you _because _of you, you'd think I was going too fast. I didn't want to rush. You would..be scared of how sudden I was. It is because you were there watching; I didn't want to see you get hurt. But the real reason-_Amu_-is because_-I love you!"_

My eyes widened and blush immediately filled my cheeks. His eyes softened and there was bit red on his cheeks.

"Ikuto..I-I.." I started; not even noticing his face inching closer to mine.

"I lov-"

His lips immediately pressed against mine. My brow furrowed as I willingly pressed mine back. I couldn't help it anymore.

I loved him, too. I can't run from that anymore.

A bright light shined from our wrists and a sudden freeness from our wrists exploded-and our hands were free. We weren't stuck together anymore.

I gasped and we let go, staring at our wrists

Ikuto smiled.

"So that was it," I whispered, blushing.

Ikuto looked up at me-and I looked up at him.

We made eye contact-and I blushed-and surprisingly Ikuto's cheeks reddened and he looked the other way.

I giggled.

He glared at me-his cheeks getting even redder. "I just told you my feelings and you laugh at me!?"  
I laugh even more. "I-I'm..sorry! It's just that…it seems..funny.."

He glared at me-and looked the other way-still blushing.

I looked up at him-a warm smile smugly on my face.

"Because-guess what?"  
He glanced at me-clearly curious.

I smiled wider and I pressed my lips softly against his-causing his eyes to widen.

"I love you, too."

**The End.**

**Aya: :D Such a happy ending. I really worked hard on this..so I hoped you liked it.**

**Ikuto: Wow..you were able to do this on your busy schedule.**

**Amu: So? She even lost her cell phone.**

**Aya: T^T Yes..I did. It really sucked. Episode 100 and 101 REALLY ROCKED. I have SERIOUSLY waited for those moments for MONTHS now and I've been so happy about that.**

**Ikuto: :3 Next stage is kissing, Amu.**

**Amu: (blush) N-No way!**

**Ikuto: Oh come on-don't be so disappointed (slight spoiler of chapter 43) since it was just on the cheek.**

**Amu: (blushes even more)**

**Aya: (giggle) I'll leave you two alone..**

**Aya: Thank you SO MUCH everyone. You guys helped me go this far. I'm sorry for my late updates. But thank you.**

**Expect an update from Spring and the epilouge for the Twists of Fate!  
**

**Thank you for everything guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Ikuto Special!

**Aya: Since everyone insisted, this is the Ikuto version of the bath scene. ^^**

**Amu:…WHAT. O//O**

**Ikuto: This is gonna be good. :P**

**Aya: Heheh. Anyways, hope you all will enjoy! **

**Stuck Together: Ikuto Special**

Amu and I were quietly doing our homework. It was a little awkward-but so much things have happened since this morning.

It was mysterious-I liked it.

Fine, fine-think I'm strange. But I sort of liked the idea of being with Amu-no matter how annoying she was.

Things were looking up a little-I wasn't going to be bored anymore.

I smirked at the thought.

"Um..Ikuto?"

I glanced at her curiously, raising my eyebrow at the sound of my name. It sounded like something she didn't want to say.

"What?" I asked.

"I..um..need to..shower.." She whispered unsteadily, her face starting to glow red.

I stifled a laugh at how delightfully embarrassed she was-but now was not the time. My eyes widened and I blinked, surprised. I was thinking she might've wanted me to tell her the answers to a problem on the worksheet..

But let's think common sense about showering-since we were stuck together and we couldn't get out of it right now.

"Well..I guess we have to go in together-" I said unhesitant-trying to keep my cool.

Her reaction took me by surprise. I felt something whack me hard against the head. "YOU PERVERT!" She screeched, her face increasing with the blush even more.

My eyes widened and I rubbed my head.

"There's n-no r-reason t-to do that…it's the only way.." I stuttered slightly-I was wincing. I was sort of scared of teasing her now.

Amu twitched and she sighed, her cheeks growing red. "I-I guess it can't be helped.."

Not that I wasn't nervous or anything-I actually was. Going to the bath with her-seemed to be an awkward idea.

Though it seemed common sense. There was no other way.

Unfortunately.

I hope nothing will go wrong..

She pulled me to the bathroom, making me blink out of my thoughts. Uh oh. Here goes nothing.

She switched on the lights and glared at me, and then she turned her back towards me. I raised an eyebrow.

"T-Turn around," She whispered, glancing at me, still blushing.

I sighed-making me sound disappointed.

"PERVERT!" She shrieked.

I blinked. "But I didn't do anythi-"

"JUST SHUT IT!"

I was quiet after that. Well _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed..

I slightly jumped when I heard her clothes ruffle and fall to the floor.

I gulped.

No need getting excited, Ikuto, calm down..

I started to unbutton my shirt and undress.

This was really,_ really_ awkward. This wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

I tried to keep my face composed.

I heard Amu switch off the water.

I didn't turn yet-if I did I would really regret it since Amu would probably whack me on the head like she did before.

All of a sudden I got sort of sad if she actually hated me.

Not that I really cared about her-of course.

I just didn't like being hated. No one does.

"Um….l-lets g-go in…don't look until the water fully covered up to our shoulders!" Amu whispered, clearly nervous.

I was extremely nervous too-even though she didn't know that. "Okay," I whispered slightly, and then our backs turned-we got in slowly through the water.

The water was warm and slightly hot-there were bubbles everywhere.

Thank goodness.

We faced each other now-I gulped as Amu's knees were to her chin and she was looking away from me-blushing.

I looked another way too. It was awkward.

Plus, if I looked at her now..

I don't know what I would do.

First off-I was breathing a little shallow and I hoped she didn't notice.

My chest was heaving unsteadily-uh oh.

I wasn't getting excited, was I?!

Calm down, calm down, she's just a girl, just a girl, doesn't mean anything..

It was even worse since our legs were touching, I tried to ignore the accelerating-electrifying thrill that zoomed up and down my nerves.

This was so irritating!

What was with this stupid, stupid feeling..

I glanced at her quickly, she reached for shampoo, her face was increasing it's blush-and shoved it to my hands.

I glared at her. "Why are you giving this to me?!" I asked-it sounded harsher than I wanted it to be.

She sighed and pointed her index finger to her pink hair that was dry-a slight drip of water going down her chin-

Don't get carried away, Ikuto!

I shook the thought off and focused more on trying to figure out what Amu was saying.

"It'll be trouble if I try to do this with one hand. So….c-can you..h-help me…" She whispered, her voice trembling slightly, her face so red I didn't think it couldn't be redder than that.

I gulped-trying not to look nervous. I decided to lessen the awkwardness.

So I smirked.

It was sort of entertaining how she was acting this way, surprisingly.

She was pretty interesting.

"Oh, wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" She scoffed stubbornly, blushing. I laughed. There's no other girl like this one-that's for sure!

I thought quickly on what I should have her do. I was a little calmer now.

"Okay. Put your back towards me. Lean a little towards me," I instructed.

I heard her sigh, and her bare back slightly touched mine.

Oh boy.

Why did I think I was calmer?! Because now I think I just got back to square one, except a million times worse.

A sudden thrill came to me-and I tried to ignore it. Stupid, stupid hormones..

I lifted up my hands slowly-tried not to do something else-and then got some shampoo and wove my hands around her scalp, her hand also on top of one of mine.

Her hair was..so soft.

The air was filled with a gentle, sweet strawberry.

That was Amu, no doubt.

I gulped and tried to calm down. Who knew that Amu smelt so..good?

I was trying to be careful.

I thought back on the situation. Which was very unexpected.

Alone.

In the house.

In a bath.

Someone would easily misunderstand this…

I sighed and stopped moving my hands through her soft hair.

"Done, I'll rinse it." I took a look at her face.

Her blush increased.

Amu's hair was wet now, her hair was up now and exposing her neck-stray strands of hair hanging from her ear.

I do admit she's cute.

But I tried not to look at her neck, because excitement went through me again.

I decided to tease her since she was blushing so much.

"Thinking perverted again?" I asked, smirking.

Her eyes narrowed.

"N-no!" She denied-but she was blushing even more.

Ah-so obvious.

Then I filled a bucket and poured water over her head-making me excited even more.

Was this even possible?!

I tried to block it.

I combed her hair with my fingers thoroughly and carefully, her hair originally going down-still wet.

I was done.

"T-thank you.." She whispered.

A brilliant joke came into my mind.

This was going to be good!

I gently took a strand of her hair and lifted it to my nose to smell the sweet strawberry scent. "I-Ikuto, what are you doing!?" She stuttered, making me even more excited.

I gently slid my lips across her neck and wrapped her in my grasp.

Wait, wait, WHAT?!

Oh well, it'll work better with the plan, anyway..

"Ikuto!" She gasped.

"Amu, I.. I whispered, and I heard her hold her breath.

"I…can't believe you fell for that!" I exploded in laughter, and I laughed so much I thought I wasn't going to breathe anymore.

She kicked me unexpectedly, and I winced. "STUPID!" She yelled, clearly upset.

I was still smirking. "Okay, your turn."  
She sighed and I turned around.

I took a deep breath when I felt her small, delicate hands comb through my hair.

There was that feeling again.

It was just too annoying! Why does a guy have hormones at a time like this when he least wants to get it right now..

But, her touch was soft and gentle. It felt good.

I almost purred, actually-but that was embarrassing so I just kept quiet.

After a little bit, she said she was done.

Then she poured hot water over me, and rinsed my hair, my hand following her movements.

We rinsed ourselves and then we got out-(backs turned, of course-) and then after dressing we got out.

Who knew that this could happen..

The most awkward time of my life. I couldn't believe I got a little excited, anyway..

**Aya: OH YEAH. FINISHED. DIDN'T EVEN PAUSE FOR A BREAK! :3**

**Amu: Wow. I thought I was the only one nervous..**

**(annoying OC): It's not all about you, you know. (rolls eyes)**

**Ikuto: Hey, don't talk to my girl like that!**

**(annoying OC): Oh-Ikuto-sama!!!! I LOVE YOU!!**

**Aya: SHADDUP. Go dream somewhere else, don't interfere with their relationship! (kicks random annoying person back to dream world)**

**(annoying OC): AHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Aya: Sorry about that. ^^ Just annoyed how some OC's interfere with the lovely Amuto.. =.= (yes, I've read some and became really, really irritated)**

**Aya: Anyways, hoped you liked it! ^^ Then I will update Spring a little later-sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**-**_**Before I forget-I will not be on the computer during the week of the 19-23**__**rd**__**. Some important business to do..**_

**I will try to update before that date though. **

**REVIEW. PLEAASEEE! :3**


End file.
